


A Drop of Blood in the Night

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire AU, Violence, also Yang is probably about 26 years old in this, but funaus are still in this, first fic I've written in a while, no grimm or Aura, so it may be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: I suck at summaries but the gist of this is Yang lost her arm to Adam after he kidnapped her, one night after she leaves a bar one night she stumbles upon a silver haired man who offers her a chance at revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first YangxMercury fic. Hopefully it isn't to rubbish lol. also minor mentions of abuse possibly so you've been warned. and Yang might be a tad ooc in this soz

One year, it had been one year to this exact date when Yang had her arm taken from her by that psychopath Adam Taurus after he had kidnapped her and said psychopath had yet to be arrested. Yang shuddered at the thought of that vile man still walking around, hurting innocent human and faunus alike. Sighing to herself she looked at her drink that she still hadn't taken even a sip of, before losing her arm she used to love having a drink, but ever since that day she hasn't had a single drop of alcohol, she stopped going to clubs and very rarely did she hang out with her friends. They of course had all voiced their concerns about her new anti-social life but none of them knew how she felt, how it felt to have people constantly give her pity looks, to have people constantly stare at the stump where her arm used to be and worst of all were the people that treated her as if she were a glass doll, about to shatter at the slightest touch.

In an attempt to distract herself from her sad thoughts she spun around on her bar stool so she could people watch the other patrons of the bar, there were some people who were trying to drown their sorrows away, others looking for a one night stand and one couple in the back corner who were getting very touchy with each other. Yang felt a bit of jealously rise in her at the sight of the couple, the man, who had silver hair was whispering something to the blonde haired woman he was with, who blushed furiously at what ever he said. Yang felt herself wishing she was the other blonde, since losing her arm not one guy or girl wanted to sleep with her and she missed that kind of human interaction. The couple Yang had been watching got up and made their way towards the bars exit, the man with the silver hair though glanced at Yang and she could swear she saw him give her a wink before he and his companion for the night left the bar.

Yang decided that she'd had enough of this bar for the night, despite not even touching her drink. So Yang grabbed her jacket and made her way outside, as she left the bar, a cool breeze hit her, she took a deep breathe of the fresh air, glad to be rid of the stuffiness of the bar she just left. As she walked along past an alley way she spotted something out the corner of her eye, she turned to look and saw two figures, one holding the other up against the somewhat dirty wall of the alley. Yang guessed it was probably the same couple from the bar she was just in. 

"Get a room." Yang whispered quietly to herself. Yang was about to walk away when she heard a muffled cry which caused Yang to stop in her tracks, at first she thought it a was a cry of pleasure, but something in her gut told her other wise. Slowly she made her way down the alley, her mind told her to call the police but it was as if she felt drawn to what was happening in this dark alley way. 

"Help." Yang heard the woman barely cry out and in that moment Yang froze at the sight in front of her. The woman in front of her had blood running down her neck and a look of absolute fear in her eyes. Then Yang noticed the man, his mouth was focused on the woman's neck, it looked as if he was kissing her, but then Yang saw his throat moving as if he was drinking. Her brain at this point was telling her to run, to run as fast as she can and get home. But something made her stay, she wanted to stay yet she didn't know why. A few seconds later the body of the other woman dropped to the ground and Yang looked to see the silver haired man from before, a smirk gracing his bloodied mouth.

"Well aren't you just the curious cat." The man said, his cold grey eyes starring deeply into her own lilac ones. Yang went to respond but found she was speechless.

The man chuckled at her silence and slowly stalked closer to her. Yang's legs then moved on their own on instinct until she found herself backed up against the alley way wall.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asked, his body almost pressed up against hers.

"Wha-, what are you?" Yang managed to ask, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Oh I've been called many things in my life, some call me a monster, others a demon, but that's all a bit harsh if you ask me, I prefer to be called Mercury and what might your name be Blondie?" He asked her, that smug bloodied smirk returning.

"Yang." She replied before asking. "But what are you? You, you had your mouth on her neck and, and you looked like you were." Yang tried to say but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Simple, I'm a vampire." Mercury said with a shrug. Of all the reactions Yang thought of giving a scoff wasn't the first choice but it was what she went with anyway.

"Don't believe me then?" Mercury asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Of course I don't, vampires are just old tales, you're just some sick person who likes blood." Yang said, her voice louder than it had been, then it hit her, she was trapped with this murderer and she knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off with only one arm.

"Scarred, are we Blondie?" Mercury asked with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." For some reason, Yang believed him, despite the dead body only a few feet away from them.

"Is that what you told her?" Yang asked as she nodded towards the dead woman on the ground. 

"Maybe, but she doesn't matter right now." Mercury said coldly, sending a shiver down Yang's spine. "Why didn't you run?" Mercury then asked, his own curiosity now peaked as to why she never tried to flee.

"I, I don't know, I felt drawn to what was happening." Yang answered honestly, with Mercury giving a hum in response.

"You know, I felt the same way to when I stumbled across my first vampire, many years ago." Mercury then said to Yang, who decided to scoff at the notion of vampires again. ":You really don't believe me, do you?'

"Wow, what gave it away?" Yang asked, then mentally smacked herself for attempting to sass this killer, a rather attractive killer she might add, wait where did that thought come from?

Mercury just sighed at her response before moving his hand at a superhuman pace and wrapping it around her neck. However he didn't squeeze tight enough to stop any air flow but tight enough to keep her stilled, that's when Yang saw his face begin to change, his eyes went from white and grey to a dark red, small dark veins showing up underneath his eyes and then she saw his teeth, two of them had grown a few inches longer. Fear shot through Yang, Mercury wasn't lying, he was a freaking vampire like out of the books Blake read so often. Then as quickly as it happened, Mercury's face and teeth changed back to normal.

"Uh, I, I, ah." Was all Yang could say as Mercury loosened his grip on her throat.

"Say, how'd you lose the arm?" Mercury asked Yang as if it were an everyday question.

"A little personal don't you think?" Yang replied, surprised that she was even able to form a sentence after what she had just seen.

"Well to be fair I just revealed my vampirism to you so tell me how you lost your arm and I'll call us even." Mercury replied, some would say she should of been offended as to how bluntly he asked about her arm, but Yang wanted this in a way, she wanted someone to just ask her about it as if were no big deal.

"Someone took it from me, pretty much ruined me in a sense." Yang told the creature in front of her. 

"Did you ever pay them back for taking it?" Mercury asked her, slightly surprising Yang with his question.

"No." Yang whispered back to him.

"Would you like to?" Now that question really surprised her, Yang looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"How? I only have one arm and he'd kill me if he ever saw me again, finish me off he would probably say." Yang replied, sadness could be heard in her voice.

"I could give you the power to kill him, you'd never fear death again, you'd never feel fear again, I can't give you your arm back, but I can give you vengeance if you wish it." Mercury told Yang, his voice was quiet yet powerful as he spoke, almost as if he was seducing her with his voice alone. 

"How?" Yang asked again, yet she knew how, she had seen the movies and the books yet she wanted to hear the words from Mercury.

"I'd make you like me, make you a monster like me, become immortal like me, you'll feel a thirst like never before but when you quench that thirst you'll feel more alive than ever before." 

"What's the catch though?" Yang asked, there had to be one to have that kind of power. 

"Clever one, aren't you Blondie, well you'd have to give up your old life, all your friends and family, unless you wish to accidentally harm them." And there it was, could she walk out on her family like her mother did? Could she just leave her friends? But she could get her revenge, she could stop Adam and others like him if she accepted Mercury's 'gift'. 

"You'd become a killer, Yang, a murderer, your life would become a dark one, but never underestimate the allureness of darkness Yang, it can give you power you never knew was possible." Mercury told her, his face lit up by the broken moon in the sky.

"Make me like you." Yang found herself saying, her mind told her to say no, but her heart wanted revenge so badly she was willing to give up her old life. 

"If that's what you wish for Yang, but once you become like me there's no turning back." Mercury said, giving her the choice to back out if she so wished.

"No, I want this, I want him to feel pain, I want him to feel fear like I did when he took my arm." Yang replied, her choice now made.

"As you wish, just so you know though, turning someone is intimate for both parties involved." Mercury told Yang with a low voice.

"I understand." Yang said before she turned her head to the side, revealing her neck to Mercury.

"Wait." Yang shouted just before Mercury began to show his vampire features. "Will you help me find him once I've changed?" Yang asked quietly, hope in her eyes that this stranger, this creature in front of her wouldn't leave her like what she is about to do to her family.

"Sure, sounds like it could be fun." Mercury said a little sadistically. "Now hold still Blondie, this will only hurt a bit." Mercury then told her before he sunk his now elongated teeth into Yang's neck.

Pain and pleasure rushed through Yang's body, she felt herself dying yet at the same time she'd never felt more alive in her entire life, then darkness suddenly hit her and she fell into unconsciousness. Yang wasn't sure how much time had passed but when she came to again, the first thing she felt was a incredibly thirst for blood, feeling almost lost she looked around for the one responsible for her current state, then when her eye's landed upon him leaning casually against a wall, her mind calmed.

"Finally awake Blondie." Mercury said as he pushed himself off the wall and crouched beside her.

"Thirsty." Was all Yang could say, earning a a light laugh from Mercury, who helped her to her feet.

"Well then lets go get you someone to quench that thirst, then we'll go find the person responsible for your missing arm." Mercury said to Yang who nodded in agreement with a part of her excited at ripping apart Adam and finally getting her revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey back with another chapter!! hope you enjoy it :D and thanks to everyone that commented on the last one :0 you guys inspired me to continue this :D <3

Blood, that's all that was on Yang's mind, she had a desperate craving for it, a craving so bad she thought she would die if she didn't quench her thirst soon. Yang stumbled as she began to leave the dark alley way where her life changed, Yang felt a slight dizziness wash over her and almost fell to the ground but she was caught by a pair of cold hands wrapping themselves around her arm, preventing her from falling to the ground. Yang turned her head to see Mercury gazing at her, that smug smirk still gracing his lips, she remembered the feeling of his lips on her neck, how good it felt, even the pain she felt when his elongated teeth, or fangs she guessed, sunk into her neck was good. Mercury wasn't lying when he said it would be intimate for the both of them, how she wished for his lips to be back sucking on her neck, Yang felt herself blush ever so lightly at the thought.

"Thinking about something are we?" Mercury asked, his smirk widening even more as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Why do I feel so weak? You told me I'd be powerful." Yang said, changing the subject.

"Well you have to feed first, right now you're in transition, only when you feed will you become powerful like me." Mercury told her as he stood her up straight. She would have to kill someone, the thought disgusted her, but then somewhere deep down in her she wanted too kill, to have control over life and death. The thought both scarred and excited her.

"Are there more of your kind out there?" Yang asked, had she stumbled across a vampire before in her life? How could she know, when she saw Mercury in the bar before with the woman he later killed, she thought he was just a regular guy.

"There's a few of us that stalk the night, but we mostly keep to ourselves, not to say that we don't go out and have fun from time to time." Mercury said, giving Yang the impression that he liked to play with his food. "Now lets go get you something to eat before you turn feral on me."

"Feral?" Yang asked, slightly confused.

"You need to feed soon otherwise you'll become a mindless beast who's only thoughts are blood and where to get it, but don't worry we'll find someone soon." Mercury said as Yang just nodded in agreement.

The pair walked through the city of Beacon in silence for a short while, Yang still had many questions she wanted to ask Mercury about vampires, but the thirst she had was the only thing she could focus on. Yang took a quick glance at Mercury, his eyes were searching, searching to find a meal for Yang, after a little more of a walk, Mercury stopped them in front of a book store, the sign reading 'Tukson's Book Trade'. Yang saw that the lights of the shop were still on, which was slightly odd, why would a book store be open this time of night?

"Ok, this will do, what we'll do is walk in there, pretend that you're hurt and need help, hopefully the person inside will check on you and when they do, you strike, the dried blood on your neck should help trick them." Mercury told her, a wicked smile present on his face.

"Okay." Yang said quietly, her heart began pounding in her chest, could she do this? Could she take another persons life? When she accepted Mercury's 'gift' she thought she could, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Good, let's go." Mercury said as he opened the door and pulled her inside. "Someone please help." Mercury then shouted, his voice laced with fake concern making Yang believe he might of been a actor at one point.

"What?" A tall man said in response as he came out from behind the counter. "Who are you, what's going on here?" He then asked as Mercury gently laid Yang on the ground up against a shelf.

"My friend was attacked, someone hit her in the neck with something, she was bleeding pretty badly." Mercury told the man, who Yang assumed was Tukson, the owner of the shop.

"Why haven't you called for an ambulance yet?" The man asked as he began to kneel down in front of Yang, just as Mercury hoped he would.

"I lost my scroll, I wasn't sure what else I could do." Mercury lied, now standing behind Tukson, who seemed to buy into Mercury's lie.

For Yang it felt as if time slowed, she felt two of her teeth extend to become razor sharp, she was slow close, she could practically see the blood running through Tukson's neck, all she had to do was bite, would she accidentally turn Tukson too like how Mercury turned her? No, she wouldn't, Mercury hadn't turned the woman he was with before, he killed her, maybe there was some trick to changing someone. Could she do this? Could she take this mans life? Yang then felt that same darkness that was hidden deep with in her rise and she knew she wanted this. With out another thought Yang grabbed Tukson's head with arm and pulled it to the side, revealing his neck to her and before she knew it, her new fangs had sunk deep into his neck, the taste of blood filled her mouth, it tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before, it tasted like pure bliss in her mind. She could faintly her Tukson's cries of pain as she counted to drink from him, some blood leaking out of her mouth and running down her chin, the more she drank, the more alive she began to feel, she could also feel Tukson's heart beat begin to slow, he was going to die and it would be because of her.

"Kill him Yang, don't stop until his heart stops beating." Yang then heard Mercury say, his voice compelling her to continue. So that's exactly what she did, soon enough she felt Tukson's heart stop and she dropped his lifeless body to the floor, his blood still fresh in her mouth and on her chin.

Yang felt so alive, she could the power of becoming a vampire run through her body, she felt strong, unbreakable, she felt as if nothing could stand in her way now, her emotions were going wild, anger, lust, sadness, happiness and many more.

"Guess I should say well done, I honestly didn't think you'd finish him off." Mercury said as he knelt down in front of Yang, looking curiously at her. Suddenly, at a super human pace Yang brought her lips to his, kissing him roughly, for a quick second Mercury was stunned but he returned the kiss, licking Tukson's blood from Yang's mouth as he cupped her face with his hands. Then just as quickly as it started it stopped.

"At least buy me a drink first Blondie." Mercury joked as he moved back slightly. Was he really joking at a time like this? Yang thought to herself, she just decided to scoff as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"What are we going to do about the body?" Yang then asked as she looked down at the lifeless body of Tukson.

"Don't worry, I'll have someone come clean this mess up, make it look like a hold up or something." Mercury told her, that was certainly helpful, to have someone come clean up your mess.

"Um do you mind if we head back to my place?" Yang asked as she noticed both the fresh and dried blood staining her clothes.

"Wow, inviting me back to your home already." Mercury said as he wiggled his eye brows at Yang.

"In your dreams Mercury, I just need to change, then focus on finding Adam." Yang replied, not amused with Mercury who just gave her a shrug.

"Finding him should be easy enough, I've got a few contacts that are good at finding people." Mercury said.

"Of course you do." Was all Yang replied with.

"Well, when you've been alive as long as I have, you tend to meet a few useful people."

"And just how long have you been alive for then?" Yang asked him, her curiosity now peaked.

"I was turned about two hundred years ago by a woman named Cinder." Mercury told her as they left the book shops and Mercury sent a message from his scroll.

"You're two hundred years old?" Yang asked, shocked that he had been alive for so long.

"Sure am, one of the benefits of being a vampire, but just because we're immortal doesn't mean we're invulnerable, for instance another vampire could easily kill you by literally punching your head off but you don't have to worry about things like a stake to the heart or burning up in the sun, but the sun will weaken you considerably and make your blood will boil which isn't the most pleasant of feelings." Mercury told Yang as they walked down the dimly lit street, heading towards Yang's apartment.

"So what other benefits are there to being a vampire then?" Yang asked.

"Well, where shall I begin." Mercury said to Yang, his signature smirk present on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hoped you enjoyed it :) a slightly smaller chapter but let me know what you thought, always love some feed back, so next chapter Yang will get her revenge but will Mercury stick around after its done?? Will Yang go completely evil? who knows? :3 also if you ever have any YangxMerc story ideas feel free to discuss them with me too on my tumblr https://shipperoftrashyships.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy again :) Here's the last part, hope you all like it and thanks again for all the comments you guys left :D

Yang let out a light hum of approval as the hot water washed over her body, cleaning the dried blood from her skin, Yang wasn't sure how long she had been standing in her shower for, she didn't really care to be honest, she just needed a little time to think about what happened tonight, Mercury would just have to wait for her, although annoying him wouldn't be the best idea as he was probably her best shot at finding Adam. Yang then thought of Mercury a little more, how she had kissed Mercury after Tukson had been drained of his blood, she wanted to feel his cold hands on her, his lips on her neck again. No, finding Adam was her top priority, so with a sigh she turned her shower off and and made her way to her room to get dressed. Soon enough she was dressed and waiting in her kitchen whilst Mercury was talking on his phone to someone.

"Okay and you're sure that's where he's hiding?" Mercury asked the person on the other end of the phone call.

"Yes Mercury I'm sure." Yang heard a feminine voice reply, having super human hearing was one of the perks Mercury told Yang that she now possessed along with super human strength and speed.

"Thanks Cindy, I owe you one." Mercury replied back, his smug smirk present on his lips.

"Don't call me that Mercury." The voice, or Cindy as she was now known, replied angrily before hanging up.

"So who was that?" Yang found herself asking, curious as to who this Cindy was.

"That was Cinder." 

"Is she like, your wife or something?" Yang asked, feeling like a teenage school girl again.

"Pfft, she wishes, Cinder was the one that turned me two hundred years ago, in a way I guess she's sought of like my boss." Mercury said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay, so were will we find Adam?" Yang asked.

"Cinder said he's been hanging around the docks, he's got a nice little warehouse all for himself and his little hobbies." Mercury said as he and Yang made to leave the apartment.

"So how did your 'boss' find him so quickly?" 

"Well we have a few eyes and ears all over the city and Adam's face has been plastered on every TV channel for the past year so finding him wasn't that difficult." Mercury explained.

At that, Yang decided to focus on what exactly she would do when she finally Adam, would she make him suffer or would she just end his life quickly? One thing she was certain of was that Adam wouldn't be alive come morning. The pair walked in silence until they reached the location that supposedly held Adam, the warehouse had a few lights illuminating the windows, at the entrance of the warehouse stood two shady looking characters, Yang assumed they were guards.

"I'll deal with those two, they won't give us any trouble but we don't want them raising the alarm." Mercury said before he flashed away not giving Yang a chance to respond. Using her newly acquired night vision, Yang managed to spot Mercury sneaking in the shadows towards the two guards, then using his speed she saw him shove his hand into the back of the first guard and rip his still beating heart from his body. Then in a blink of an eye Mercury had his fangs sunk deep into the last guards neck who tried to shout out but the sound he made was just a gurgling on his blood, once his body dropped to the ground Yang quickly made her way over the Mercury.

"It's your turn now Blondie, I'll be right behind you, go give him hell." Mercury said with a bloody smile, the guards blood now staining his lower face.

"Right." Was all Yang could say, she could feel her heart rate increase tenfold, not from fear but from excitement. Once Yang was inside she could hear another heart beat which she guessed was Adam's, she could do this, she had killed Tukson easily enough so killing Adam should be easy, but what if she froze up? Adam could easily use his damned sword to cut her head off, something Mercury told her not to let happen, because losing her head was one of the very few ways to kill a vampire. Soon enough she found Adam, he was standing over a dead body, no doubt another one of his victims, however she didn't care about that, no what she cared about was her own vengeance. Suddenly Adam turned to face her, a sadistic smile adorning his face.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, if it isn't the one who got away, come to let me finish the job?" Adam asked, his hand slowly moving to his sword he loved to use so much.

The anger in Yang then took over, in a flash she was in front of Adam, but some how he managed to draw his sword a shove it right into her gut, yet Yang didn't feel any pain at all, she could feel the sword in her but her breathing was fine, now it was her turn to give Adam a sick smile.

"What? How aren't you dead?" Adam yelled as he tried to pull his sword out of Yang's stomach, but Yang used her new strength to grab his upper right arm.

"You can't kill something that's already dead." Was all Yang said before she used her vampire strength to rip Adam's right arm off, some blood spattered onto Yang's face.

Adam screamed in pain, the sound he mad would make a weaker person's stomach want to throw up, but Yang wasn't weak, she was strong, a creature to be feared, a lion among sheep as Mercury had said to her. Yang then decided to sink her fangs into Adam's neck, she wanted him to feel more pain, to feel helpless like he had once made her feel, his blood tasted bitter to her, she wasn't really surprised, someone like Adam wouldn't have blood that tasted like sweetness. But the taste didn't stop her from draining him, as she drank from Adam, she could feel his heart begin to slow.

His slowing heart made Yang stop drinking from him, that wasn't a painfully enough death for Adam, she wanted him to hurt more than he already was, Adam made a feeble attempt to escape Yang's grip, but the blood loss and his mere human strength meant that it was a battle Adam would lose. Yang remembered what Mercury had done to one of Adam's guard's just a little while before, confident Adam wouldn't run Yang let go of him and moved her arm back before violently shoving it into Adam's chest, she quickly found what she was looking for, Adam's now weakened heart struggled to beat in Yang's grasp. Giving Adam's heart a little squeeze made him cry out in pain, in that moment Yang knew this was how she was going to end Adam's life, so using all of her strength she squeezed Adam's heart until it was crushed in her hands, then she ripped his now crushed heart out of his chest.

Yang had a satisfied smile on her face as she watched Adam fall to the ground, his body slowly dying, pain etched all over his face, it was finally done, Adam was dead, Yang felt a sense of peace rush through her body, Yang then felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder, she turned around, not surprised to see Mercury standing there, a smile on his face.

"I guess a congratulations are in order, how are you feeling?" Mercury asked.

"I feel alive, like I can finally forget my past." Yang said to him and she meant it, Adam was dead and she could start her new life.

"Come on then, lets go get cleaned up." Mercury said.

"Sound's like a good idea, maybe this time you could join me in the shower, you know, to save water." Yang said, smiling to herself as she saw Mercury's face form a sultry smile. She knew then that becoming a vampire was the best choice she had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it :) Hope it was enjoyable to read, let me know what you thought and come follow/msg me on tumblr https://shipperoftrashyships.tumblr.com/ I'm always up for a chat :) can't wait to write more YangxMerc stories, hope you all have a happy holidays and happy new year :)

**Author's Note:**

> So hoped you enjoyed it, would be really cool if you let me know what you thought :) :)


End file.
